


Costumbre

by mumuchaeng



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Night, Nostalgia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumuchaeng/pseuds/mumuchaeng
Summary: Que costumbre se les había hecho a algunos del barco escuchar al capitán y su segundo al mando a la noche. Y que no se malinterprete, no había nada que podría ser considerado 'para adultos' en esas conversaciones nocturnas.One Shot
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Costumbre

Que costumbre se les había hecho a algunos del barco escuchar al capitán y su segundo al mando a la noche. Y que no se malinterprete, no había nada que podría ser considerado para adultos en esas conversaciones nocturnas (tal vez porque ellos mismos saben que hay un reno inocente en la habitación). Solo eran conversaciones que a veces rebosaban de dulzura y confianza, algo que muchos les gustaba escuchar por lo ameno que se sentía.

Esa conversación nocturna era igual a otras, todos teñidos por la oscuridad de la noche y los dos protagonistas en la misma cama, con la excusa de que el invitado necesitaba la propia.

— Ne, Zoro. — Se escuchó en un susurro la voz del capitán. La tripulación despierta se quedó quieta, esperando saber que iban a decir esta vez.

El nombrado respondió un “hm”.

— ¿Te acuerdas, en Thriller Bark? Cuando tuve que luchar con ese Moria. — La curiosidad reinó entre los oyentes.

— ¿Qué sucede con eso? — Respondió Zoro, por el frufrú de la tela se podía imaginar que estaba abrazando al joven.

— Luego de que me dormí y me desperté, estabas más herido de lo que recordaba. No respondias. — Allí la confusión empezó a ser una desesperación grupal del cual el capitán no se había dado cuenta. Hasta el espadachín se había puesto tenso. — Responde o gritaré. — Dijo sumado a una risa pequeña.

— Sólo una pelea, eso sucedió. Era muy intensa, duérmete. — No era una respuesta a la altura pero tampoco una mentira, esperaba que eso se terminase.

— ¿Sólo eso? Quiero saber más ¿Cómo fue la pelea? Todos me contaron cómo recibieron daño, pero tú eres el único que... — Había subido la voz mientras hablaba, logrando que Zoro lleve su mano a la boca de él.

— Habla despacio. —

— Cierto. — Y allí volvió a susurrar. — Tú eres el único que no dijo tanto… De todas formas, tú no me cuentas nada. — Pese a que parecía un reclamo, su tono alegre y esa risa en el susurro no lo hacía ver así. Provocó que el segundo al mando llevase su rostro en el cuello del capitán. — ¡Cosquillashh! — Alargó ese “shh” para recordarse a sí mismo que debía mantener silencio.

— No es necesario que cuente lo que sucedió, fue una batalla intensa: no la recuerdo bien. — Tal vez no recordaba la batalla que había tenido con quien debía, pero aquel dolor que pasó por él: lo recordaba todo el tiempo. Incluso en ocasiones soñaba con ello.

En esos dos años alejados, varios sueños evocaban a esa escena que tanto dolor físico le hizo pasar. Aunque no le importaba, ni ayer ni hoy ni en el futuro se arrepentiría de lo que ha hecho. Podría hacerlo mil veces si así quisiera, podría repetirlo hasta que la muerte lo arrastre si eso garantizaba el bienestar de su capitán.

— Tienes razón, tampoco recuerdo. De todas formas, le pateamos el culo a todos: ya no importa. — Logró en toda la noche, una sonrisa del segundo al mando.

— ¿Te estás volviendo viejo que recuerdas el pasado, capitán? — Dijo Zoro con burla.

— ¡Tal vezhh! — De nuevo, recordando que debía mantener silencio. — Recuerdo que todos tenían rostros preocupado al verme y luego giraban a ti que estabas inconsciente y volvían a mí.

La tripulación oyente volvió a temblar, se preguntaban si fueron tan obvios.

— Asumí que es muy probable que aquella batalla intensa que tuviste fue específicamente por mí.

— Vaya que asumes bien.

— ¡Tuve que asumir porque nadie decía nadashhh…! Ah, lo siento. — Se corregía. Aunque a este punto, Zoro pensaba que ya estaban todos despiertos y era cuestión de segundos de que le tiren algún zapato. — Pero me preocupaste, sé que ibas a salir con vida en cualquier pelea que hagas: debes hacerlo. — Allí todos los oyentes se pusieron atentos. — Pero no pude evitar preocuparme. Incluso si Chopper estaba con nosotros, resultaste tan dañado por esa batalla que temía lo peor.

— Vaya, lo peor. — Repitió el espadachín, quien se había tomado unos segundos para responder algo a la altura e intentar zanjar el tema: sin impacientar a su capitán: una tarea que parecía imposible. — Incluso si lo ‘peor’ podría suceder, no deberías preocuparte. Es todo por ti.

— No mueras por mí. — Eso fue un pedido serio, sorprendió a los que estaban atento escuchando cual telenovela.

Zoro meditó para seguir. — Lo siento, mi capitán: pero es la única orden que no podré seguir.

Luffy suspiró, ambos eran igual de tercos y estaban de noche: esa discusión podría aplazarse. — Desobedeces al capitán. — Soltó una risa. — No puedo detenerte que mueras por mí, en ese caso, yo también moriría por ti. Estaremos a mano así ¿Verdad?

Zoro. — No estoy de acuerdo pero si tú quieres, estemos a mano. — Aunque el espadachín prefiere seguir muriendo por el capitán y que no sea lo contrario. — Maldito mono, que me has hecho.

Luffy. — ¡Te-hee!

Zoro. — Ahora duérmete, estuviste hablando bastante.

Luffy asintió y se acomodó en los brazos del segundo al mando para poder descansar. Lo mismo que el resto de la tripulación.

Luffy. — Oe zoro.

Zoro. — ¿Te dormirás o no?

Luffy. — Te quiero. — Era una palabra un tanto fuerte para él, puesto que debía querer a toda su tripulación por igual. Pero sabía que Zoro era diferente.

Zoro. — Yo también te quiero, anda: duérmete.

La tripulación oyente se quedó muda, Usopp lloriqueaba en silencio buscando algún apoyo emocional: Sanji quería suspirar, él que se jactaba de ser un romántico sin escrúpulos había caído ante esa escena: ni los libros de amor ni nada que conozca podía equipararse a algo que él consideraba amor puro en todo su esplendor, incluso si venía de alguien como el espadachín. Franky adoraba los momentos de aquellos dos y ahora intentaba no llorar a lágrima viva, _"Super tierno"._

* * *

— Así que Luffy sospechaba algo… — Suspiró la navegante, llevando a sus labios el té que el cocinero le había preparado. — No me sorprende, habíamos sido bastante obvio en su momento…

Sanji. — Dudo que sepa la situación entera, tan solo piensa que fue una pelea tan intensa que dejó así al cabeza de musgo, creo que le preocupó que fuera por él. — Mencionó mientras servía el té a Robin.

— Luffy parece alguien simple pero es tan complejo de analizar. — Robin soltó una risa cuando los oyentes la miraron curiosa. — Pensamos que es transparente con sus emociones, pero subestimamos su visión de las cosas. — Allí dirigió su vista a Luffy, Usopp y Chopper: que parecían estar torturando a Law con algunas de sus ocurrencias. — Zoro lo entiende de todas formas… Son hechos el uno para el otro.

Nami. — Desde que llegué aquí he notado algo más que compañerismo. La forma en que se abrazaban y hablaban, realmente me hizo pensar que eran más que simples compañeros ¡Y no estaba equivocada! — Nami soltó una risa que hizo suspirar al cocinero.

Sanji. — Son unos idiotas, solo ellos pueden tener esa relación.

Robin. — Nami. Tú eres la tercera en llegar si no me equivoco ¿Entonces ya cargaban con una relación desde antes?

Nami. — Cuando los conocí... Dudo que hayan estado en relación en ese entonces, diría que ni ellos sabían de sus propios sentimientos: sabes como son, un poco animales: solo siguen sus instintos.

Robin. — Tal vez empezaron su relación con la suma de más tripulantes, Luffy es cariñoso con todos. Imagino que le habrá molestado al espadachín eso. — Soltó como teoría.

Sanji. — Yo temía de que sus cariños sean para todos en la tripulación, pero resultó que solo es así con el cabeza de alga: fue un alivio. — Además, el cocinero logró que alguien tan pegajoso como el capitán tome una distancia luego de tantas patadas (y amenazas de quedar sin cena).

Nami. — ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo de que un hombre te trate así de cariñoso como ellos? Sanji, solo es cariño. — Soltó una risa cómplice con Robin. — Entre ellos es por obvias razones pero incluso si Robin y yo no cargamos una relación, andamos todo el tiempo abrazadas ¡Acepta el cariño!

Robin. — Cocinarnos estas delicias es una muestra muy grande de cariños a todos, sin falta. A hombres y mujeres por igual. — Nami soltó una carcajada golpeando con su mano su pierna, para luego soltar un quejido. — ¡Cuidado, navegante!

Nami. — Hablar de esos idiotas me está haciendo perder las neuronas, háblame más tú, Robin: por favor.

Sanji. — ¿No quieres hablar conmigo, _belle_ Nami?

Nami. — ¡No, mis neuronas están en riesgo! De las diez neuronas en esta tripulación Robin tiene nueve ¡Las necesito! —Lejos de enojarse con el cocinero: tan solo bromeaba.

Sanji. — No puedo repartir mi neurona con ellos.

Nami. — Pero lo haces, la única neurona que tienes tú es la única de ellos porque salta de uno en uno como una pulga.

Robin volvió a soltar una risa. Que bello eran esos dos cuando el cocinero dejaba de lado su coquetería.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Que emoción, mi primer One Shot publicado luego de tanta dificultad! Y cómo no, de una ship muy tierna.
> 
> La trama es muy pobre, lo sé: bastante simple: tan solo buscaba una excusa para inaugurarme en este sitio y poner en escena a lo que yo imagino que es el ZoroxLuffy, una ship llena de ternura y brillitos donde vayan.
> 
> Intenté apegarme a los personajes lo suficiente, espero que haya funcionado ya que es la primera vez que escribo.   
> También, la última escena la pueden saltear/ignorarla. No es tan importante, quería darle un aire de "familia" a la tripulación con sus chistes y ocurrencias. 
> 
> ¿Y porqué Thriller Bark es lo que le vino a la mente a Luffy? Siempre imaginé que el tema del sacrificio de Zoro quedó en una nebulosa en la tripulación, de la cual pocos saben y otros no. Me imagino que Luffy huele algo pero no pregunta porque todos parecen no querer decirlo o ser ignorantes y me imagino que es de los que se olvidan del tema a los segundos. Por eso, tal vez él piensa que tuvo una pelea épica.   
> Uff, tanta explicación para un One Shot y encima OOC.
> 
> Cómo sea, besitus! espero volver con más. <3


End file.
